


Externus

by Neon_Splashes



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Original Character(s), POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Splashes/pseuds/Neon_Splashes
Summary: A series of outsider POVs of different series, both crossovers and non-crossovers.I don't own anything.(Updates at random.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Externus

**Author's Note:**

> One Akio Sakkaku is in an interesting situation....
> 
> (HxH/BNHA)
> 
> (Side Note: This can be considered a sneak peek at a work I have in progress.)

Akio Sakkaku was a normal person.

And as a normal person would do, he lead a normal, mediocre life. He didn’t have some sort of super useful Quirk. As a matter of fact, the only thing it did was give him enhanced senses. He worked at a store as the manager. Because of this, there was usually a line of women with short, blonde hair demanding to see the manager, and refusing to believe it was him. After all, he was plain looking. He wasn’t anything special, and neither was his quirk. Wake up, get dressed, eat, go to work, deal with Karens, go home, eat, sleep. That was how he lived his life. Quiet, ordinary. 

Until it suddenly wasn’t. 

One day, the news sang the rise of a new villain. An A rank, with a dangerous, unknown quirk. Unknown gender. Wrath, they called them. Multiple heroes were killed trying to take them down. People were warned to stay in their homes until it was over. Unfortunately, there was no way of knowing when or how Wrath would attack, as they did so in random patterns. So people gave their families goodbyes when setting off for work, not knowing if they were going to arrive alive or in a casket. Akio was one of them, however he had no family to speak of, as they all died years ago. 

Now he was in the store, fiddling with his tag, hoping nothing would go wrong. So were his employees, as they were tense, flinching at any sudden noise. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Nonetheless, the day continued as normal. Akio was about to sight with relief, until-

-the front imploded, glass shattering, and the deafening noise of things breaking or falling.

_And then everything went black._

__When he came to, he was in a bed, bandages wrapping around most of his body. He noted the bedsheets seemed to be recently changed, which was impressive, seeing as he’d been unconscious until now. But he wasn’t in a hospital. He looked around the room, which seemed to have formerly been a guest bedroom until he came along. The door then opened, revealing a tall, lanky man with the beginnings of facial hair on his face, who then closed the door behind him. “Do you need anything?” he said. “I’m fine, but could you tell me your name?” “It’s Leorio, Leorio Paladiknight.”_ _

__An odd name if he’d ever heard one. “How did I get here?” “I found you unconscious, bleeding out in the rubble of a building, and took you here. Honestly, it’s a wonder you’re still alive.” Well, that was certainly comforting. “This may sound dumb, but where exactly is “here”,?”, he said, putting force on the “here”. “My house. I’m a doctor.” Leorio responded. “Also, before I helped you, I noticed a tag on your shirt. Don’t worry, your employees are doing fine-well, about as fine as people who just survived a villain attack could be.” For some reason, what he said felt like a lie._ _

__The door, which had previously been closed, opened to reveal two teens, a greenette and an albino. Normally, this wouldn’t have been anything out of the ordinary, but those teens were Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck, the first and second place holders of the U.A Sports Festival, the boys that defeated a Pro Hero’s son. And they were arguing. Loudly. Leorio turned to look at them, sighed, and told them to leave the room. They headed out with Leorio behind them, though not without apologizing for the disturbance. However, before the door closed behind them, he could see Leorio handing them a slip of paper. Killua took it, narrowed his eyes, and nodded. Thanks to Akio’s Quirk, he could see what was on the paper. It seemed to be an address, along with other information. However, before he could read what the information was, the door closed. After that, he went back to sleep, as those interactions had taken a toll on him._ _

__**Musutafu News ******__

__******“Villain Wrath Taken Into Custody, Captor Unknown” ********** _ _

__**********After several weeks of terror, the villain Wrath, real name Akira Kyoya, was taken into custody. However, the person who caught them is unknown. No Pro Hero has stepped up to take the title of the person who caught Wrath. Wrath’s current location is unknown, however. The police has yet to release anything related to Wrath, aside from their capture, to the public. There is someone who claims to be part of the police claiming to know about the case, though. They implied that there were multiple captors, instead of just one, in their supposed “leak”. The police did make them delete the message, so there is a chance that it might be real. (More On Page 17.) ********** ** ** _ _


End file.
